


Solidarity

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: Asexual!Blake, Asexual!Ruby, Platonic Relationship, aromantic!Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: In which Blake finds that Ruby has something she needs to talk about.Written for Ace Week 2020
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	Solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> Just some platonic ladybug because I love these two future sisters-in-law.

“Hey, Blake?”

“Yes, Ruby? Is something wrong?” Blake says, glancing up at her friend and leader in concern as she settles against Blake’s Atlas bunk, reclining against the wall and bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her cheek on them as she gazes at Blake, silver eyes filled with a mixture of curiosity and worry. 

“We’re friends, right? Like… if I have something I need to ask, you’d talk with me about it?”

“Ruby… of course. That’s not even a question. You’re a part of my  _ family, _ sweetheart. If you need something, I’m here for you.” Blake says, pointedly marking her book and dropping it to the floor before sitting up and giving Ruby her full attention. “What’s going on?”

“How… did you know that you were bi?”

“Oh.  _ Oh! _ ” Blake says, ears pulling back in surprise for a moment before she clears her throat. “Huh. Well… I suppose that I’ve always kind of known. I wanted to kiss and hold hands with boys. But I also wanted to do the same with girls. It was just… always there for me. There wasn’t this huge “Ah-huh!” moment that made it clear as day to me. Though, it does help that I grew up in a fairly open minded family. My mother’s actually attracted to men  _ and  _ women too… she just doesn’t bother putting a label on it.”

“Right.” Ruby says quietly, before her cheeks begin to tint a dark red. “But like… aren’t there… uh…  _ other  _ feelings involved?”

“Other feel- _ oh!  _ You mean sexual attraction.”

“Well, geez! Yeah! You don’t have to be so blunt about it!”

“Ruby.” Blake laughs softly, arching a brow at her friend as blushes as red as her cape. “It’s me. I’m blunt about many things.”

“Ugh.”

“But I guess you’re not wrong. A lot of people do come to terms with their sexuality because of their sexual attraction. But not everyone experiences it.” Blake says with a small shrug, smiling gently at Ruby. “I don’t.”

“You… don’t?”

“Nope.” Blake says, leaning back against her wall and sighing. “I’m what you might call a bi-romantic asexual. I experience romantic attraction to men and women but when it comes to sexual attraction? I just… don’t.”

“Asexual, huh?” Ruby murmurs thoughtfully, biting her lip nervously before letting her knees drop as she fiddles with her cloak nervously. “Is there, like, a word for somebody that doesn’t experience romantic attraction too?”

“Uh… from what I’ve seen, yeah. It’s called being aromantic.” Blake says slowly, tilting her head curiously. A thought comes to mind and she lets out a soft sigh. “People can even be asexual  _ and  _ aromantic. I believe they commonly go by the label of acearo or aroace, depending on the individual’s preference.”

“And… that’s okay, right? Like… they’re not- they’re not broken, right?”

“Of course not.” Blake says firmly, shifting forward into her knees and giving a serious look. “Do you think I’m broken, Ruby?”

“No.”

“No, because I’m not. I just have a different way of experiencing attraction and that’s  _ okay. _ ” Blake bites her lip thoughtfully and glances away nonchalantly, appearing disinterested for a moment. “And if I knew anyone that  _ was  _ asexual aromantic, I would tell them that what they do and do not feel is valid. That there is nothing wrong with them, that they’re not broken and anyone that says differently can piss off. People like that aren’t worth your time.”

“Blake?” Ruby says in a small voice, drawing Blake’s attention back to her. Ruby looks so small and vulnerable, reminding Blake that she’s just a sixteen year old girl starting to figure herself out. But it’s when Blake sees tears enter her friend’s eyes that she feels her heart break. “I think that… maybe… I’m acearo?”

“Okay. That’s okay.” Blake says softly, smiling kindly at Ruby as she sniffs. “Can I give you a hug?”

“Yeah. A hug would be nice.”

Blake scoots over and pulls her shorter friend into her arms, squeezing her tightly until she lets out a small, protesting laugh. “Thank you for telling me. I want you to know that, no matter what, I love and support you. Just like everyone else will. And that  _ does _ include your sister and uncle.”

“Thanks, Blake. It’s… kind of nice. Knowing that I’m not alone.”

“No. We really aren’t.” Blake rests her chin on Ruby’s head, humming softly as Ruby leans into her side. “Did you know that there are these things called ace rings and aro rings? They’re like… little reminders for us. That we’re not alone. That there are plenty of other people out there that are just like us.”

“Seriously? What do they look like?”

“They’re pretty simple. The aro ring is a simple white ring that goes on your left middle finger and the ace ring is a simple black ring that goes on your right middle finger.” Blake pauses, smirking slightly as a small, amused chuckle escapes her. “Perfect for flipping off assholes, really.”

“See, that attitude is exactly why Yang thinks you’re hot.”

“... Yang thinks I’m hot?” Blake says, pulling back from Ruby, her neck and cheeks burning as she clears her throat. “She said that? Does she talk about me a lot-“

“You have no idea. You’re her favourite subject of conversation.” Ruby says with a sly grin, elbowing Blake playfully before pausing, her expression softening as she places her hand over Blake’s and squeezes it firmly. “You two should talk.”

“Hm.”

“Hey, Blake?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.” Ruby leans over and hugs Blake tightly, burying her face into her shoulder. “Yang’s really lucky to have you.”

“Ruby.” Blake murmurs affectionately, hugging her back tightly. “I’m lucky to have her too.”

“So… do we have, like, any cool symbols?”

“Oh, sweet summer child… let me grab my scroll.”

  
  



End file.
